Nothing's Wrong
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: This is from like mid-season 3. Kurt was nervous about not getting into NYADA and he takes it out on his too "perfect" boyfriend, Blaine. there's cursing
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked to his car right after school, nearly in tears. He'd already handed in his NYADA application days before, but today everybody was talking confidently about college, and he was so unsure of himself. Actually, he was sure, sure that he wouldn't get in. Once he sat in his car, the tears started rolling down his cheeks. Finally, he'd broken down. After a few minutes, he felt his phone begin vibrating in his lap. The screen displayed the name "Blaine3" with a picture of his sickeningly perfect boyfriend right above it.

"Hello?" Kurt answered, annoyed.  
"Hey, Kurt. What's wrong? I went to your locker and you were already gone." Blaine spoke with a pout that Kurt swore he could hear over the phone.

"Nothing's wrong." Kurt tried gaining his composure and at least faking a smile, still letting the tears fall. He continued, "I just have to go straight home. I can't give you a ride today."

"Well then I can go home with you!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

"No. You can't." Kurt told him.

"Why not? If you want to do homework or college stuff I'll just sit down and watch a Disney movie or practice singing or something. I promise I won't bother you. I like to just be with you." Blaine said, pouting again.

"No. You just can't." Kurt stated.

"Wait. Is everything okay? You're dad is alright, right?" Blaine panicked.

"Everybody's fine." Kurt's voice began getting frustrated again.

"Well I've been walking toward your car and I see it now! Just wait for a second. I just want to talk to you, okay baby?" Blaine said.

Kurt hung up on him and tried to start his car. His fingers fumbled with the keys and by the time he had started the car, Blaine was right next to the car. He'd obviously jogged the rest of the way to the car. Blaine tried to open the passenger door, which Kurt locked.

After watching those puppy dog eyes struggle both internally and externally with the door, Kurt opened the door, but coldly said, "What?"

"Kurt, love. What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Blaine's voice cracked, tears were now in his eyes in fear for his boyfriend's wellbeing.

"Fuck off. Just leave me alone for once." Kurt nearly growled with anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to bother you. I just want you to be okay. I love you." Blaine said, still standing outside of the car.

"Well you're wasting my good gas by letting me sit here and run the car while you want to talk to me." Kurt replied.

"Can I get in?" Blaine asked with eyes bigger than ever.

"No. I don't want to talk to you ever again." Kurt replied, crying as he heard what he was saying, but refusing to take it back.

"But baby, what did I do wrong?" Blaine asked, sadly.

"Nothing. That's exactly it. You're fucking perfect. Everybody is. It's not fucking fair. Everybody else is going to get into their dream colleges, including you next year, and I'm going to be stuck going somewhere that will make me miserable." Kurt's voice faltered as tears poured down his face, only stopping for the occasional deep breath that accompanies sobbing.

"Baby, stop that. You'll be fine. You'll make it through everything. I believe in you." Blaine spoke softly.

"I'm not a baby. I'm a senior in high school who's not even going to go to a good college. I'm not a baby. I'm a failure. And that whole 'it gets better' thing is great for people like you, but for people like me, it's a load of shit." Kurt's words were harsh and his tone was harsher.

"You're perfect." Blaine nearly whispered.

"Fuck you. You're the 'perfect' one. Lead in the musical, loved by everyone who isn't a homophobe, perfect grades. Next year you'll probably be the lead again and senior class president. You have everything you need to succeed. I have nothing." Kurt sobbed to Blaine.

"Okay. Listen. I know life sucks, but please, listen to me. You are everything I need. I could get rejected from every singing group ever and be hated by the world and fail all of my classes, but I'd be happy with you by my side, mentally or physically. I just need you to stay strong for me, baby. I love you." Blaine spoke encouragingly.

"I don't want to hear that. I'm done with your cute little encouragements. I'm not five years old. That's not what I need. I need reality. I just need you to agree with me that I won't get into NYADA. Okay? I want you to agree that I won't get anywhere in life. I need you to be honest." Kurt said.

"But I don't believe any of that stuff. I believe you will be able to do it. You're amazing." Blaine said, pouting at the broken boy he loved.

"I have to go home, Blaine. Don't bother calling tonight. I'm not in the mood. We're not over. I just can't do this today. I need to be alone." Kurt said.

Blaine took a few minutes to finally get his head out of the car and close the door so Kurt could drive away. He didn't want to believe that Kurt would drive away, but he did. Blaine's heart sunk in his chest. He tried his best. He really wanted to make Kurt feel better, but apparently he was a terrible boyfriend. Blaine stood there in tears until he composed himself enough to go to the chorus room and hopefully find somebody to talk to, or at least give him a ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine ended up running into somebody from his Physics class before making it to the chorus room. The guy offered him a ride and he took it. He tried his hardest not to let how upset he was show. He really didn't want to have to explain his whole situation to a person that he barely talks to outside of class.

When he got home, he went straight to his room and concentrated on his homework. By the time he finished that, it was already getting late, but he decided to play piano for a little over an hour. He thought all of this would clear his mind, but when he finished, he couldn't stop thinking. He laid in bed just wishing he could call Kurt, but he knew he shouldn't. Not tonight. Kurt was really upset, but there was nothing that Blaine could do to help. He just made everything worse.

The next morning, Blaine woke up with barely enough time to get ready. He felt exhausted from thinking (okay and well crying too) the pervious night. It was pretty obvious. He walked to his own locker today and sat with a different group of friends in the morning. He figured that if Kurt wanted to talk to him, he would.

He was right. Kurt waited anxiously for Blaine before first period. When he didn't show up in their usual spot, he looked around the cafeteria for him at lunch. That's where he found Blaine at a different table than usual. Kurt figured that Blaine hated him for what he'd said and how he'd acted yesterday. Kurt definitely deserved hatred for that, he was a lot harsher than he meant.

"Um… Blaine?" Kurt asked softly as he approached Blaine's table.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." Blaine said quickly, grabbing his schoolbag and lunch tray as he stood up.

Blaine threw out his trash and Kurt led them to a wall at the edge of the cafeteria. He looked at Blaine with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Blaine answered.

"You're sorry? You didn't do anything wrong! I freaked out on you yesterday." Kurt said, almost laughing at the thought of Blaine apologizing.

"But I make you feel badly about yourself. And I didn't know how to make it better. And I just made you hurt even more." Blaine told him, looking away.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly and smiled. He pulled away and stole a very quick, very small kiss from Blaine's lips. "No you do not. You are so amazing. You're one of the few people who can actually make me feel good. You inspire me each day. You give me the courage to do the things that I do. I was just really upset yesterday. Nobody could have helped. Even my dad didn't."

"But… But… You're sure I didn't make it worse?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Positive." Kurt answered with a smile.

"Do you feel better than you did yesterday?"

"A lot. I slept and I thought things over. I think I can get into NYADA. I just have to nail this audition." Kurt informed him.

"And you will." Blaine said confidently.

"Thank you."

"Are you still mad at me over the musical?"

"No. Of course not. I really am happy for you. I guess I was just so upset that me not making it upset me too. But I really am proud of you. You deserve it."

"I just feel so bad. I could always quit."

"No. You're graduating next year and that won't look good for you either. I promise, it's fine with me." Kurt reassured.

Blaine nodded and Kurt leaned in to kiss him again, this time just as soft but a little slower. The two of them went to Glee that day and then Blaine spent the majority of the night at Kurt's house and all was well. If anything, they were more loving towards each other. Kurt was trying especially hard to make up for his harsh words yesterday. Blaine slept much more soundly that night.


End file.
